


Sick Day

by donnatroy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, pietro is a baby when he gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to die!” Pietro shouted at you as you walked away from him. He, for the first time since the experiment, had gotten sick. He only had your run of the mill flu but was quite honestly being a baby about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m going to die!” Pietro shouted at you as you walked away from him. He, for the first time since the experiment, had gotten sick. He only had your run of the mill flu but was quite honestly being a baby about it. “I’ll be bleeding out of my nipples before you know it!”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh hush, you big baby. I’ll make you some soup and that is all the help you’re getting from me.”

“But-”

“No, Pietro.”

“Bleeding!”

“Jesus Christ.” you muttered as you pulled a can of chicken noodle soup and a small pot.

“Out my nipples!”

“Who’s nipples?” Steve asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Pietro is sick and he thinks he’ll bleed out his nipples and oh my god, shut up Pietro!” you shouted back to him as he kept complaining. “That man is going to be the death of me.”

“You’ll be fine, you’ve been through worse.”

“Yeah, I have. Hey, could you pass me a spoon?”

“Yeah.”

You smiled at him gratefully as you reached for a bowl. Pietro’s sniffling could be heard from the large kitchen, he truly did feel terrible but he just wanted your attention. He had been trying hard since your third week of being with the Avengers to grab your attention but he had hardly achieved it in the way he wanted.

The first time you had really noticed him was when he smacked into a lamppost. He had been running around you in the snow, trying to make the snow surround you in it. You had laughed the rest of the way back to the tower as he rubbed his forehead, smiling to himself that he had gotten you to pay attention to him.

He tried his hardest from then on out to make you laugh more.

But you had been too focused on your training. You had worked too hard to get here to blow it off for a guy.

He watched you from his spot on the couch. You were moving swiftly around the kitchen and those that entered it.

Steve approached the sick man lying on the couch.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Steve gave Pietro a look of sympathy. He’d known sickness and he knew how miserable it could be. Though Pietro only had the common flu.

“Just don’t bleed out through your nipples kid.” Steve said as he patted his shoulder and walked away.

You focused as you made a grilled cheese sandwich and kept an eye on the soup.

“Is it done yet?”

“Almost. Just another minute.”

You plated the sandwich and filled the bowl with a small amount of soup, careful not to drop anything, you headed towards him. The sound of an older film you turned on for him filled the room a title you couldn’t remember.

“Grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup, just the cure for the flu. My mother used to do this for me when I got sick.”

“You are too good to me.” he said, his thick accent much clearer in the haziness of sickness, making it harder for you to understand him.

“I know.”

You watched him sit up and handed him his lunch. Pietro glanced up at you before taking small bites of his sandwich.

“This is good.”

You smiled at him and ruffled the mop of silver hair on his head. “It’s only a slice of cheese on bread, it isn’t that hard to screw up.”

“Does not change the fact that it is good.”

“Flattery will not get me to stay out here with you.”

“How about a kiss?”

You laughed at his question. It had, of course come across your thoughts once in a while, but he was currently sick and you could not afford to be sick anytime soon. Plus, you didn’t want this to be your first kiss. You were skeptical that he actual meant it at all. He could be serious and mean it completely or it was a joke. You decided to go with the safer option of the two. It was probably a joke.

“Not in your life, speedy.”

“Ah hah, so you do like me!”

“Why because I gave you a pet name? Sorry to burst your bubble but I do that for everyone.”

Pietro pouted. “But you do like me, no?”

“Yes, Pietro, I do.” you sighed in agitation, though it did not last long as Pietro flashed you one of his bright smiles that always managed to make you melt with happiness.

“Good.”

“You need to rest. I would relax on my sick day. It isn’t like you will be sick often.”

“You are right.”

You gave him a small smile and took away the food. You put the leftover food, still in its plate and bowl, in the microwave and traveled back over to Pietro, who was lying down again. The blankets that had been lying across his body was kicked to his feet. You rolled your eyes and pulled them back up to his shoulders. Pietro looked up at you as you moved about him.

You kissed his forehead, trying to feel how warm he was, and more for yourself.

He, on the other hand, relished in the feeling of your lips brushing against his skin. He hid his smile underneath the blanket.

“Sweet dreams, speedy.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

You thought of the silver haired speedster as you moved through the halls on your level of the Stark Tower- technically the Avengers tower but that’s just a technicality. You were smiling to yourself in your own little bubble. Although you two were nothing but friends, you felt like you were on cloud nine. That nothing could bring you down from the high of the memory of kissing Pietro’s forehead.

* * *

 

“Pietro, really? I cannot believe you said that to her,” Wanda said in exasperation. She plopped herself down on the couch near her older- but not by much- brother’s feet. With a small shove, she pushed his feet up and onto her lap. “Are you feeling any better today?”

“A bit.”

“Is it because your little crush was taking care of you?”

“No. That is-uh. What is the word? It is preposterous.” Pietro said.

“You are a terrible liar, you know this, no?”

He sighed and sunk back into this couch. “I know this.”

“Good,” the twins sat in silence, Pietro’s sniffles and coughing the only thing breaking through the silence. “You know that she does like you?”

Pietro hummed, his sister’s statement not yet fully sinking in. He was calm, until it finally connected in his mind. Pietro’s eyes opened in a flash and he sat up, just a bit too quick, even by his standards.

“Really?” he said while blinking repeatedly and holding his head.

“Yes.”

He flipped the blanket off his body and rolled onto the floor, in an attempt to run to her floor.

“Pietro! You can’t run, you are still sick!”

“Then I will crawl! I’ve waited too long to know if she feels the same way and I’m not wasting another second waiting to tell her.”

“You idiot,” She whispered as she shook her head. Wanda raised her hand and felt the surge of energy run through her as she used her powers to move her still moving brother, who had somehow reached the kitchen in his crawl. “You can wait and so can she.”

Pietro wriggled in the red light that engulfed him, trying to break free from the restraints it had put on him. He struggled for all of two seconds and then went limp in the air.

“I give up. Take me back to my grave.”

Wanda rolled her eyes. Her brother had always been the drama queen of the two. Carefully, she moved him back onto the couch and replaced the blanket over him. It took her a few tries to do it correctly, she was, after all, still in training.

“When you are over the flu, go talk to her.”

* * *

 

 

You woke up due to a stuffy nose and a terrible strain of coughing. You rolled over to your bedside table and looked at your phone, squinting at the bright light that shined in your eyes.

Grumbling to yourself, you sat up and coughed. It felt like it lasted forever.

“God dammit,” you said in between coughs. “Fuck you, Pietro for getting me sick.”

You collapsed back on the bed, the coughing fit having wiped out what little energy you had. Being woken up by your own inability to breathe through your nose at two in the morning was not how you wanted to start your Friday.

Fury would not be happy about this nor would the team. You already had a scheduled mission, only your second since completing preliminary work to join the Avengers. If you went sick, you would blow the mission but if you didn’t go your entire career as an Avenger would be screwed. The team would be more understanding though.

In a split second decision, you got up with a blanket wrapped snuggly around your shoulders like a cape and walked blindly to the kitchen that was a floor down. You waited patiently for the elevator to come to your floor. A loud yawn sounded from your mouth as the elevator dinged, alerting her of its arrival.

The light flooded out of the small compartment and was much brighter than your phone’s. You rubbed at your eyes as you stepped inside, yawning again. The elevator music, something Tony had found amusing, blared in your ear. It was some kind of techno version of some god awful song you couldn’t remember.

You mumbled to yourself, a reminder to yell at Tony for having elevator music. The ride was short and you couldn’t be happier about that. The farther you walked away from the closing doors of the elevator, the more muffled the song became.

The darkness of the kitchen and living room was welcomed. You found your way through the dark, hands brushing against counters and walls, until you found the refrigerator. Blinking again at the light, you grabbed the gallon of milk and proceeded to pour yourself a glass. You took small sips of the milk before you found yourself wandering over to the couch where Pietro had been. He was probably in his room at this time of night, well morning. You sighed at the thought of him but sat where he had been.

Unfortunately for you, you hadn’t noticed the lump that was still there.

Everything went downhill from there.

You jumped at the contact of the unfamiliar feel of it and the lump sat up, causing you to freak out. You let out a squeak as you feel to the floor and what little milk that was left in the cup spilt of the carpet.

You heard your name called in an accent that was all too familiar to you. He blinked at you, taking in the look of horror on your face.

“Are you alright?”

“Pietro?” you spluttered. “What are you still doing down here?”

He squinted, like he had no idea where the two of you were. Pietro glanced around the living room and shrugged. “I do not know.”

“Alright get up, we are getting you into your own bed.”

“Will you be joining me?”

You gave him an annoyed glance but you were trying to hold back your smile. “Nope, I don’t want Pietro cooties.” you said with a nasally voice.

“Ah, but it seems you’ve already caught them.”

“Shut up.” you muttered as you grabbed his blankets.

“You are quite cute when you are flustered,” he said as he got up.

The pair of you walked slowly to the elevator, tripping over each other’s feet in the darkness. You kept your hands on him, one on his stomach and the other on his back, after all he was the sickest of you two and he wasn’t exactly the most balanced person when he wasn’t speeding.

He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach at your touch, it was so gentle and yet sturdy. Pietro looked down at you small hands trying to guide him carefully up the small staircase.

The smile that graced his face was beautiful, you had only gotten a peak though because he was looking down at you. Your cheeks felt heated with the tinge of a blush.

Finally arriving in his bedroom after the silent journey, you threw his blanket across his bed and as you were about to step over the threshold of his room and into the hallway, you felt something was wrong. Your stomach growled and bile filled up your throat. One of your hands came up to clap against your mouth, you whirled around and ran into Pietro’s bathroom with him chasing after you on unsteady legs.

In a blur, you slid onto the floor and pushed the cover and seat up. The back of your throat burned as the vomit came up. A pair of hands combed away your hair and pulled it out of your face ever so gently. He cooed, mumbling sweet nothings in your ear that you didn’t expect to ever come from his mouth, especially to you.

You could barely here him though over the sound of the vomit splashing against the water and the porcelain of the sides.

It went on for only a few more seconds and you had never felt more relief than of stopping the vomit. You heaved a few times and mustered up the courage to look at Pietro through half lidded eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“I think the Pietro cooties is a real disease.”

Neither of you moved as you watched each other. The silence was comfortable but you weren’t as your mouth tasted funny and your throat was burning. Vomiting was not attractive.

“Up you go.” Pietro pulled you up carefully and led you to his bed. He laid you down and did what you had done for him, he pulled the covers up to your chin and made sure you were comfortable.

“No,” you whined. “I’m supposed to take care of you.”

“I’m just returning the favor,” he said through a fit of coughs.

“Are you going to stay?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Well, I’m not about to kick you out of your own bed.”

“If you did, there would be hell to pay.”

You mumbled and held up the covers. He stared at you for a second before giving you an impish grin and settling next to you.

“Look at us speedy, we are just a pair of sick people that caught the Pietro cooties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have part 2 of Sick Day. So, what did you guys think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I blew off doing my homework to write this, its kinda worth it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
